


Candy Apple Red

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 00:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3432134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin and Momo compete to see who has to buy the group candy apples.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy Apple Red

"C’mon, Rin!"

"No."

"Please?"

“Momo, _no._ Shut up.”

“Pretty please?”

"No! Stop asking!"

Momo tugs on Rin’s arm, pouting. “Pretty please with-”

"Momo, I’m not going to buy you a candy apple!" Rin interrupts angrily, yanking his arm away.

Sousuke and Ai watch the exchange in amusement. “Oi, Rin, Momo, quit fighting. I have an idea,” Sousuke declares, gaining everyone’s attention. Rin raises an eyebrow.

"Go compete in the game over there." He points to a balloon dart game. "Loser has to buy us all candy apples."

"What? That’s stupid, I’m not going to buy all three of you candy apples!" Rin stomps his foot.

"Then don’t lose," Momo says, grinning smugly.

Rin wants to punch him.

"I won’t!" he says instead, raising a hand. They shake on it, and Ai cheers because he’s going to get a candy apple either way.

The group makes there way over to the stand. Sousuke and Ai oh-so-generously split the cost and pay for their game. The man in charge of the game gives Rin and Momo seven darts each, then steps out of the way, watching the competition with limited interest.

"You go first."

"No, you go."

"No, you."

"Will you just-"

"We’ll flip a coin," Sousuke interrupts, standing between the two. Ai digs around in his pocket and produces a small coin, handing it to Sousuke, who tosses it up into the air. "Call it, Momo," he says, mostly to annoy Rin. It works.

Momo calls it, and Rin goes first. He steps forward, snatching his first dart and hardly aiming before throwing it. It sticks into the wall with a dull thud. Momo snickers, and Rin almost whirls around and throws his next dart straight at him.

"Just warming up," he mumbles. He’s not even looking but he knows that Sousuke is rolling his eyes. Rin throws his second dart gingerly, and it bounces off the wall. He makes a frustrated noise.

He doesn’t pop any balloons on his next four tries. Momo is laughing hysterically at Rin’s increasing rage, and even Ai is giggling, half hiding behind Sousuke in fear of Rin strangling him. He’s only got one dart left, he needs to make it count. Rin takes a deep breath, focusing, and tosses the dart. A red balloon pops loudly.

"Yes!" he cries, first pumping in the air.

Momo smirks and steps forward, nearly shoving Rin out of the way. “Let me show you how it’s done,” he says, an air of confidence about him.

He tosses his first dart. _Pop!_ Rin scowls. “Lucky shot.”

"But he only needs one more to win," Ai pipes up.

Rin’s eyes widen.

Momo winds his arm back.

_Pop!_

Momo does a victory dance, and Rin practically slumps to the ground. The younger boy decides to rub it in Rin's face – he throws the rest of his darts, and manages to hit a balloon with each one, with the exception of the last one. He pops _two_ with that one.

 _“What?!”_ Rin yells. “That's not cool. That doesn't count, right? Please tell me that doesn't count.” He looks to Sousuke hopefully. 

“So Momo wins,” Sousuke ignores him, smirking, “by a long shot. Hope you have money, Rin.”

The man motions for Momo to pick a prize off of the shelf behind him. Amber eyes scan the row of plush toys, immediately landing on a yellow duck. He points, and the man reaches up to grab it, placing it Momo's waiting hands. He passes it to Ai, who smiles brightly and thanks him, tucking it under his arm.

Sousuke is making small jabs at Rin the entire walk to the concession stand. Rin doesn't answer him, only looks away and broods. He grumbles as he steps up to the counter, but he purchases four candy apples, like promised. He glares as he hands them out. Ai is the only one to thank him sincerely.

Rin's bitter mood fades as he consumes his own treat, the laughing and joking of his teammates – his _friends_ – spreading to him. He watches Momo's face, who looks absolutely thrilled to have finally gotten what he had been begging for (for the better part of an hour, too), and thinks that maybe losing isn't all that bad sometimes.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really like how this turned out but eh. It took me a ridiculously long time to write this so I'm not changing anything.


End file.
